Teacher's pet
by crazyCANDYlovinLESBO
Summary: AU: Jenna Sommers and her group of friends have just entered college. It's going to be a long year for Jenna, Elena, Bonnie, Miranda and Caroline. But the new History teacher might make it just a little bit more tolerable…WARNING: This fic is extremely graphic. Eighteen plus ONLY please! P.S. it's actually not my best work. It could be a lot better, but eh. R&R PLEASE!


_**With Alaric being a teacher, how could I not go to this place eventually? But I should warn you all; this will be in no way a fun, love-y dove-y one shot. It's going to be quick, and hard, and r**__**aw. And very graphic, so anyone who isn't a fan of that should probably just turn back now.**_

**Title: **Teacher's pet

**Summary: **AU: Jenna Sommers and her group of friends have just entered college. It's going to be a long year for Jenna, Elena, Bonnie, Miranda and Caroline. But the new History teacher might make it just a little bit more tolerable…**WARNING: **This fic is extremely graphic. Eighteen plus ONLY please!

* * *

_I am Jenna Sommers. And today is a new day. I will go to school, make __**all**__ my classes on time and I will not drown myself in the pool down the street. Today, I will walk with confidence, and pride. I will understand everything my teachers try to teach me, and I will- _

A honking horn interrupted Jenna's train of thought and she whipped her head around, turning away from her reflection in her dorm room mirror to peer through the open door at her four friends waiting for her in the new red Porsche Elena's parents had bought her as a graduation gift. "Coming!" She shouted as she grabbed her book bag and rushed out the door.

* * *

It was just another ordinary day for Professor Alaric Saltzman. That is, until _she_ walked through his classroom door. She had those long, smooth legs that were a creamy white color, with he mini skirt to barely cover her ass.

His throat went dry and his pants tightened around his ever hardening cock. He suddenly felt the need for relief badly, and not just from the dry throat. But he had no choice other than to deal with it. Instead of dwelling, _who am I kidding? How am I __**not**__ going to dwell when it just keeps getting harder like this?, _he reaches out for the glass of water on his desk and takes a sip, hoping to ease the itchy dry feeling in his throat.

"Excuse me!" He said, his voice not quite up to par. Clearing his throat, he tried again. "Excuse me, can I have everyone take a seat and we can get started with today's lesson?"

Every student in the room rushed to take their seats, the noise becoming quieter until eventually it was silent.

"Thank you. Now," Professor Saltzman begins, clearing his throat when it throbs with a dry itch yet again. He uses his hands to cover the growing bulge in his pants in case a student was to walk through the doors without his notice. "Today's lesson will be on the history of human relation." _How fitting. The history of sex in a situation like this…_

A few of the students chuckle and send out wolf whistles. In turn, Ric chuckles and nods. "I know. Sounds like a sex ed lesson, right? Well, unfortunately, they don't teach you where sex came from in sex ed. So," he shrugs. "I get the pleasure."

The girl giggled, and looked right at him. He winked and smiled his 'HI here' smile before turning back to the rest of the class, not at all missing the looks her friend's gave her and the blush he crept onto her face.

As the day went on, the lesson got easier to teach and he began feeling more and more confident. Every little look and flirty smile from either party made it that much easier to continue on without much attention paid to what he was doing.

By the time the lesson was over, he was completely at ease aside from the still very large bulge in his pants indicating his already very clear attraction to the girl in the mini skirt. As the students left and waved him a seemingly friendly goodbye on their way, he smiled and nodded to them.

* * *

When the rest had all left, he stopped Jenna at the door, still seated in place. "Close the door?" He asks softly She frowns slightly, but complies.

His eyes cast down, a concentrated look on his face, he gestures for her to come stand before his desk. "I have something I'd like to show you…" She shrugs and makes her way to stand in front of his desk, resting the tips of her fingers against the polished wood and looking down at him.

"Alright."

Ric gets up from his seat and walks around the desk, noticing how she watches him before turning back to the desk as he moves behind her. Before she can ask a single question or wonder what's going on, his hands on the front of her bare thighs and pulling her legs apart, fingers sliding under the thin material of her skirt and coming in contact with bare flesh.

A moan sounds, deep and sensual in her ear at the exact moment that the gasp escapes her throat.

"So wet…" he murmurs into her ear, moving his head down and nipping at the soft skin at her neck.

She swallows thickly, reaching up with one hand to tangle her fingers in his hair, a tight grip as she pulls his head further down, needing more contact.

He moves his fingers deeper, delving them between her velvet folds and pushing them deep inside her. Both hands, two fingers each, and she bucks forward involuntarily. "Oh, God…" She mumbles, her other hand coming to join the first in his hair.

"You like that?" His tone is taunting, the smile clear in his voice as he bites down and inserts a fifth finger.

"Yes…more!" She says, her voice raising in pitch. He chuckles and pulls two fingers out, reaching up with one hand now coated in her lovely juices, and places a finger to her lips.

"Shhh!" he commands. "Wouldn't want to get caught, now would we?" She swallows thickly and bucks forward again.

"Please…" He hums slightly in reply and pulls his other three fingers out, spinning her around in front of him with such speed it nearly knocks her off her feet. Pressing against her, the only thing keeping his rock hard member from entering her fully now is his jeans, which are proving to be more of a burden than anything today.

"Please what, miss Sommers?" He says her name with an err of dominance, and it sends her flying.

"Fuck me…" It's barely a whisper, her breath gliding over his ear and sending goosebumps down his spine.

"When?"

"Now!" She says, once again her voice getting higher and stronger. The need to feel him inside her growing too strong to contain herself. "Please, now…"

Again, RIc chuckles. But instead of denying her more of what she so clearly needs, he grabs the backs of her thighs and lifts her onto his desk. She gasps slightly and watches him as he unzips his pants and pulls himself out. Biting her lip, her eyes lock on his hardness as he steps closer.

Once again, he grabs the backs of her legs, right under her knees and pulls her lower half off the desk. Gasping at the sudden movement, she falls back onto the desk and arches her torso as she feels him finally entering her. So long and fat, she's not sure he'll fit. But when he does, it only takes her higher.

He doesn't give her any time to adjust before he starts slamming in and out of her, but she doesn't seem to mind in the least. Meeting him stride for stride, her legs quickly wrapping around his waist as his hands wander from her legs up to her breasts, wondering when exactly her button down shirt was opened. He tweaks, pinches and rolls her nipples between his fingers. She gasps and moans out his name over and over, not even having reached her climax yet.

It's a wonder how one single man can do this to her. Never in all her life, or at least in the two years since she'd lost her virginity, had she ever screamed a man's name before her orgasm.

Once her nipples are pert and hard, he moves one hand from her chest to work their magic on her clit, flicking and rolling it between his fingers without mercy. Her screams grow louder, her breathing becoming even more labored and her thrusts gaining speed and strength.

"Harder!" She demands, and he's quick to comply. Pounding in and out as hard as he possibly can as her climax looms just on the horizon. With a need to feel her cum before him, he leans down and takes one of her pert breasts in his mouth, sucking it hard and biting down gently with his teeth. Her lashes flutter as her eyes roll back in her head, her jaw falling open as utter bliss overcomes her and her thrusts become stronger yet.

With one last cry of 'Fuck yes!' and a long line of curses with his name thrown in at random intervals, her orgasm comes and goes. He's not far behind her, letting go of his self control and squirting his hot liquid inside her. It's only now that he realizes he's forgotten about the condoms in his wallet, but there's no turning back. At least he can safely say he has no STDs. But as for her and the chance of pregnancy…well he's kind of screwed either way.

After a short pause to catch their breaths, he pulls out and fixes himself back inside his pants. She takes a few more minutes to compose herself, slowly re-buttoning her shirt and fixing her mini skirt so it sits just right. "This was fun." She says, her gaze still focused on her mussed up ruffles in her skirt. "We should do it more often…"

Ric chuckles and shakes his head "You know we could both get in trouble if we got caught, right?"

"Then let's not get caught." She says, smiling and looking up at him. She drops a quick peck to his lips before he can protest and skips out of the room, book clutched to her chest and a confident smile now playing across her face…

* * *

_**Okay, I really hope you guys liked this. It's much shorter than my last one, mostly because that was smut/romance. This one is just purely lemon. I completely changed my own image of Jenna, hopefully I've changed a few others', too. In a good way, of course! Please please PLEASE review! It makes me happy when people enjoy my stories!**_


End file.
